Gallagher Girls : Chapter 1 The perfect Assasin
by pomfrey ink
Summary: Zach and Cammie had everything they ever wanted, a perfect job from the agency, except for one thing, a kid. at the same time, they must figure out the truth behind the murders of many important people.
1. Chapter 1

Gallagher Girl

Chapter 1: The Perfect Assasin

Both Cammie and Zach sat in silence on the bed. Zach finally turned his head and held his wife's hand, "Are you sure you want to do this?" He kissed her hand.

Cammie didn't respond. She closed her eyes and thought at about everything. They can do this. How hard can it be? All she has to do was get pregnant, not work for the Agency for 5 months and voila, a new born baby. She turned her head and her eyes met her husband's. How beautiful can the baby be if he/she looks like him? Cammie shook her hands go and wrap them around Zach's neck. "Let's do this." She said before she kissed his tender lips.

Scatty felt her own heart beating her ribcage and lungs. She jumped from the roof and landed safely on the balcony. The heels on her shoes made a little squeaky voice, but luckily the little girl was not awaken by it.

She stopped for awhile to slow down her breathing; she could hear the silence louder than her presence. Finally, she walked by the shadow towards the little girl who was sleeping. Scatty stepped closer to the girl and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What?" The girl was awaken by Scatty's movement. "Who-who are you?" The girl asked.

Scatty smiled, "Your nanny asked me to guard you for the night. It's okay, just go back to sleep." The girl closed her eyes, but Scatty knew that she had to put her back to sleep. The first this that crossed her mind was her mother's lullaby.

"_Just close your eyes,_

_The sun is going down,_

_You'll be alright,_

_No one can hurt you now,_

_Come on don't fight,_

_Little girl you're safe and sound."_

Scatty knew that the girl was asleep as she watched the ups and downs of her chest went slower. Faster than the girl could ever felt, a knife went through her head and blood splattered all over her bed.

…_further more investigation is still on the case of the death of the senators' daughter._

Zach switched the TV of. He'll sure get a mission about it soon since he was the closest agent to Senator's house. He turned around and found his wife staring at the pregnancy test, "Well?"

Cammie blew a _pheww_ sound from her mouth. "Nothing." She answered him with pain in her chest. "The doctor is right; there is no way I can get pregnant unless Jonah or Liz invented some kind of miracle medicine." She cried.

Zach stood up and hugged her tight. "You know, it's okay. We can always adopt." Zach said as he pulled back from her and kissed her hand. He was disappointed, yes, but what could possibly be done? Suddenly his De Ossie phone rang and so does Cammie's.

The two of them grabbed the phone and read the message quickly. "_First lead to the Senator's Daughter's death." _There was a security cam records under it. Cammie plugged the phone into the computer and the video was on the monitor.

Which one could be more confusing Liz and Jonah's new theory about chemical reactions or looking at a 14 year old professional Assassin? Cammie quickly looked at her husband for respond, but Zach only said, "I've heard that song."

"What song?" She asked him demanding for an answer.

"I've heard it, I just can't remember…" Zach said as he rubbed his forehead.

Cammie tried to ignore her husband and zoomed to the jacket that the assassin was wearing. "Aha!" She said as she found out what the symbol is; a black sparrow biting a long thing. "I wonder what this is. Better send this to Liz."

It took about 10 minutes before Liz replied the message. "Black sparrow biting a paintbrush. Sperling School of Arts." Zach and Cammie looked at each other. That's their first start, Sperling School of Arts.

"You know, you could really start practicing drawing something that has a…oh, a shape." Jennifer Simpson said as she pulled Scatty's sketch book from her grip.

"Give it back, Jen!" Scatty said as she tried to take the book back, but Jennifer tossed it to Katrina Chance. As Scatty tried to take the book from Katrina, she tossed it to Sam Ozbourne. "You guys, this is not funny!" but the trio just laughed. Really loud.

Scatty dug her hand into her pocket, ready to throw her first knife at Jennifer's face, but suddenly Prof. Dibson went into the class, "Ozbourne, give Akehurst back her book!" Sam handed the book to Scatty with a groan, and the trio walk away…Well, even if Jennifer spit out the word, "Teacher's pet." First.

Prof. Dibson smiled at Scatty when the girls were gone, "Nice work, Shadow. Although, you put us in big trouble by wearing the jacket." He pointed at the jacket that she was wearing, then gestured at the Headmistress office where she could see Madame Guztav and two strangers who are obviously CIA agents.

Scatty was praying that the agents would found out what happened and shot the three of them at once. Apparently the agents must be too stupid that they were fooled by her Headmistress. Scatty knew she had to do something or she'll be forced to kill ore people. She just couldn't handle more killing.

As the two started to walk down the stairs of the left wing, Scatty quickly shoved herself and pretended to be bumped by the male agent. "Urgh!" She mumbled as she pretended to fall. The two agents quickly caught the girl, but Scatty managed to drop three of her throwing knifes on the floor to show the agents. "Please just kill me now." She muttered in her heart.

But the agents didn't get it. The female agent leaned down to pick up the knifes, "For sculpturing?" Scatty would've shouted, "No, it's for murdering the Senator's daughter", but Prof. Dibson suddenly appeared. Scatty nodded.

The female agent handed the knifes to back to her. The two said goodbye and left. "That is it? Are they the dumbest agent of all?" She mumbled.

Scatty waited all day long for the Agents to comeback and shot her on the spot, but there were no sign of them. Right after her last lesson, Prof. Dibson came to her. "Dear Lady, the headmistress would love to meet you now." He smiled at her and gestured to walk before him. Scatty could hear Jennifer and her friends saying, "Someone's in trouble", but she ignored them and walk to the left wing.

Scatty knocked on the door before coming in, and just as what she saw before, the 75 old woman was sitting behind her vintage desk, grinning as she saw Scatty coming in. "Scatach Akehurts, are you ready for your next objective?" She stood up and put her hand on the 14 year old girl's shoulder. Scatty only nodded in return. "Good." the headmistress handed a paper to the girl and smiled, "Be fast."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Foreign Chase

_Mission:_ _Assassinate the French Ambassador's Wife. _

_Time: 8 o'clock._

_Supply: in the left wing's attic_

_Note: Be fast!_

The command was clear. Scatty found a red hair wig, a red strapless dress that fits her like a glove, a pair of red stockings and a pair of red high heels. She put them on quickly, and jumped into the limo that came for her at 8 o'clock.

On the seat of the limo, she found a folder. There she found fake ID, she was suppose to be Charice Abendanon, a museum owner back in France. Scatty knew what happened to the real Charice. Assassinated.

It took about 1 hour for the limo to reach the gallery exhibit and for her to memorize her fake ID. She went into the big building. The building was full of important people, it will take her 5 minutes to know which one is the French ambassador's wife. But then Scatty heard one of the people there said, "There's the French Ambassador." Or maybe not that long.

"And you see sir, we think that you might be the next target." Rebecca Baxter said in her plumy accent to the French Ambassador.

"Impossible, I have nothing to do with you Americans!" The French Ambassador said in his French accent. Bex looked back and saw that Grant was biting a laugh.

"Well, as you see, I am very busy, and my wife here…" He pointed at his wife who was talking to a woman from Africa. "…She doesn't want me to do much with the Americans." As he ended the sentence, there was a female's scream, and it was from the African lady.

Both Grant and Bex turned around and saw the ambassadors wife on the ground. They both ran, but then Bex shouted to grant, "It's a knife! A throwing knife!" Then the Security quickly evacuated everyone in the building, including Charice Abendanon who was dressed in a very beautiful red dress.

"Guess what? Charice Abendanon was found dead in France." Zach said as she tossed a folder to Jonah. "She never left to America."

"It was her, it was the same girl from the senator's house!" Grant said as she slammed the table with his hand and shook his head. "She did it in public. She did it right in front of everyone!"

The three of them exchange looks for a while. The girl was only 14, she's a throwing knife expert, and a perfect assassin. The knife! Zach took out the knife from the evidence box and looked at it. It was the same one that he saw before back at Sperling School of Arts.

"Grant, did you see the girl?"

"Yea."

"How tall was she?"

"About this tall." He said as he pointed at his shoulder.

"I knew it!" Zach said as he stormed outside the room.

Grant turned to Jonah, but he only raised both of his shoulder. Grant sat down on his chair, and Jonah went back on his computer. "She has an African face." Jonah said as he zoomed at the security cam records. "Actually, a beautiful white African face. Just like Shakira." He turned to grant, and grant raised his left eyebrow.

"She went to a German art school."

"Killed an American." Jonah added.

"and a French." Grant nodded.

"Obviously a foreign chase." Jonah nodded back at him.

Scatty was sitting in the shotgun seat and Ms. Brielle, her Math teacher, was driving. What happened last night was fast. Faster than anything that Scatty ever did, and Scatty was glad about it. She kept playing and squeezing her seatbelt as the car passed through the highway.

"What are you worrying about, dear?" Ms. Brielle said as she turned the wheel to right. "Yesterday was a success…" Suddenly there a bullet went through Ms. Brielle's window and went into her head.

Scatty screamed as the car crashed a wall. She quickly grabbed her throwing knifes from her bag and ran out of the car.

"STOP!" Yelled a voice from behind her. She saw a glance of black hummer and the male agent that she saw before in school. She quickly found the nearest tree and climbed it. The male agent pulled out a gun and tried to shoot at her. Missed. She threw her first knife at his hand, and he dropped the gun as he yelled in pain.

Scatty hopped from a tree to another, before finally she was blocked by three more agents. That guy brought his friends, she thought. She threw three of her knife, and the three of it hit the 3 different agents' head at once.

Scatty kept hopping when finally another male agent dropped on her. Scatty tried to fight him with her knife, but that was her weakness, close fights. "Give it up, kid." The guys said. Apparently talking lowered his ground. Tamara kicked his thigh, he fell to the ground and she jumped from the tree.

She touched down on the park, and before she even realized the agents was still surrounding her. Behind her, the agent that she kicked touched down. "I told you to give it up." He said as he walked towards her in an odd way.

"Your Foreign chase is over." A thinner male agent said to her. Someone from her back covered her face with a black sack, Scatty tried to fight it, but before she could even move, she felt a shock on her chest and she fell a sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Cammie looked at the 14 year old girl who was unconscious. The girl was laid on a metal bed and her hand was handcuffed to it. The girl was beautiful, Cammie noticed, what made her turned into a monster? The girl's finger moved, Cammie quickly moved towards the girl and whispered on her ear, "Are you awake?"

The girl opened her eyes. Faster than a blink, her leg kicked Cammie's head. She banged her head on the metal bed, before Cammie could get up, the girl's leg pinned her down.

The agents that were watching from behind the glass busted in, one of them was Zach. "Let her go!" he commanded.

"Well? What are you guys waiting for? Shoot me!" The girl yelled at them as she wrapped her legs around Cammie's neck, choking her. "I can't take all those killing anymore!" She continued.

Zach walked towards her, gesturing his hands to calm the girl, "Just let her go, then we can talk about all this nicely." The girl nodded and released Cammie. Cammie fell on the floor gasping for oxygen. Zach helped her up, "Are you okay?" Cammie nodded.

After all that ugly beginning, Zach managed to have the girl in an interrogation room and argued with Cammie about who will interrogate the girl.

He sat in front of the table that separate him and the girl, who was eating a chocolate. "So, you like chocolate? My wife likes chocolate too." He said to her with his softest smile.

* * *

"Hmmm…" The girl answered as she rolled her eyes and bite more chocolates.

"Right, since you're the kind that would love go to the points…" He said as he opened a folder full of information about the girl. "Scatach is it?"

Scatty nodded, "Call me Scatty." She offered.

"So..Scatty, what makes you kill people?" Zach asked her with the basic question.

Scatty put down her chocolate and turned her gaze to her hands. "Why ask if you already know?"

"Excuse me?"

"What? Didn't your boss tell you?" She smiled in mockery.

Zach lost his patience. He slammed the folder and got up. "I am not here to play games, I am here too…" He was interrupted by the knocking on the watching glass. "Wait!" he commanded the girl as he went through the door.

Outside he found Leo Brown, the CIA director. His boss wasn't happy, Zach could see it through his eyes. "What do you think you are doing?" He yelled at Zach.

"Sir?" Zach asked him.

"Just gas her already, get it done with it!"

Zach was about to argue more, but his boss left and slammed the metal door behind him. Zach turned his heels and went back into the interrogation room. "Sorry about the interruption." He smiled at Scatty.

Scatty looked down at the table and put her chocolate down, "Well, shots or gas?" She asked him.

Zach was stunned to hear what the girl just said. She knew about the executions process. "Well, can you give me the reason why is should kill you?" He said as he picked up the half eaten chocolate and threw it to the rubbish bin.

Scatty wasn't joking around anymore. She leaned back and laced her fingers on the table. Her eyes didn't meet his, "Because I'm one of them." She mumbled and apparently he could hear her.

"Them?"

"Well, they forced me to be one of them." She mumbled again.

"What?" Zach turned to the glass which looked like mirror form the inside but actually a window from the outside. "We don't have much time." The girl didn't move. "Look, your name is Scatach Akehurst. We searched every Akehurst family and none of them had records about you." He exhaled a huge amount of air, "Besides the other Akehurst family I knew were…" He blinked twice before finally getting up and knelt down next to the girl. "Safe and Sound?" He asked her and she nodded.

Scatyy sang, " _all that's dead and gonna pass tonight."_

Zach continued, "_Just close your eyes the sun is going down, you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now._"

They sang together, "_Come one don't fight, little girl you're safe and sound_."

"We don't need to kill her!" Zach said to Leo Brown. "When I came here, no one killed me."

"It's different," his boss answered, "You weren't dangerous."

"She was held in safe and sound!" Zach was done; he slammed the table that separated him and his boss. "She was way less dangerous than I am. Safe and Sound is a program that was made by the Circle to hold someone as captive. They weren't hold in strange warehouse or deserted island, they were around us; schools, offices, or even here."

"I know what safe and sound means!" His boss yelled. Leo stood up and gestured at Zach to sit down. "Fine, let's do what I did to you." He sat back and Zach leaned closer, "When you changed side from the Circle to ours, Solomon volunteered to be your guardian."

"I volunteer to be hers." Zach cut. He didn't need further more explanations from Leo.

Leo rolled his eyes. He pulled some papers from his drawers and shoved them to Zach. "Talk this through with your wife."

* * *

"Who am I suppose to be again?" Scatty said as she entered the Goode's house. She sat down on the dining chair while Cammie sat across her.

"Hyacinth Goode." Cammie answered her. "Our daughter." She looked at Zach who was coming into the house with a luggage full off new clothes for Scatty.

Scatty looked at him too, "A second chance and a new life?"

Zach put the luggage down and nodded, "A new life."


	4. Chapter 4

Scatty stepped down from the car. Cammie and Zach had signed her up to a school for exceptional women, Gallagher Academy. "This is it." Cammie smiled and reached out for Scatty's hand and dragged her inside the school while Zach walked after them.

"Remember, even in here you're still Hyacinth Goode." Zach whispered as they reached the headmistress' office. The door opened and a woman appeared. "If you can be Charice and killed a foreign worker in 3 minutes, you can do this even better." Zach blew a phew sound. "Erin doesn't know about us." Scatty nodded.

Headmistress Clave or Ms. Erin, greeted Cammie and shook Zach's hand. "Well if this isn't Ms. Hyacinth Goode!" She came towards her and she shook her hand. "You look much different from the picture that Cammie had sent to me."

Scatty faked a smile and hugged Cammie's arm, "yeah I get that a lot." Zach mouthed the word 'good' and smiled.

"Well, you can say good bye to your parents and then you can go to the left wing to see your room." Erin smiled and disappeared as she went down the stairs.

Scatty released her hug and looked at Zach, "Well?"

"Well what? Just get in there and live the new life." He winked that spoke, "Left wing huh? I guess you're the new Gallagher girl."

Scatty raised one of her eyebrows and Cammie explained, "It's the room where I used to stay. I guess it's your now."

Zach looked at his watch and smiled, "it's almost dinner time, you better go Gallagher girl." And to Scatty's surprised, Cammie hugged her from behind.

Cammie quickly pulled her hands and wiped her tears, "I'm gonna miss you." Scatty looked at the stairs and found Erin who appeared again. "She's acting." Scatty thought.

* * *

As Zach and Cammie descended the stairs, Zach caught Cammie's worried face. "What's wrong?" Zach giggled, "That wasn't acting right?" Cammie hit his hand. "Ouch."

* * *

Scatty walked the stairs carrying her own luggage. She knocked on the doors then opened it, "Hello, my name is Hyacinth Goode." There were two girls inside.

The first girl was blonde, she wore the Gallagher Academy uniform and a black glasses. "Well hello, my name is Annie Bowel." She stood up and took the luggage out of Scatty's grip. She carried it to the bed on the corner of the room. "You'll be sleeping here."

It didn't take a long time before the three became friends, and Scatty was glad. Turns out that the other girl's name was Abel Abernathy. She was a ginger, but she didn't have those accents. "Dinner time." Abel announced and dragged Scatty and Anne out of the room.

They reached the dining hall and sat on one of the seats of the long table. "They make the best crème brule here!" Anne said as she scooped one of the desserts and stuffed them into Scatty's mouth. Scatty wanted to complain, but then the flavor of the dessert rocked her mouth and she could only nodded.

"Say, you aren't really that talkative are you?" Abel asked her.

"My mom told me not to be talkative or we'll spit out secrets before we ever realized." Not a lie

"Well, I think your mom is wrong. I think that it was the reason why your dad sent you here." She snapped back not wanting her statement to be proven wrong.

"I guess…yeah, that's probably it." Scatty smiled at her and she smiled back.

Then Scatty looked at her watch and found that it was 8 o'clock. The three of them looked at each other and went up stairs, back to their room. None of them wanted to pass the late night curfew. They cleaned themselves and slipped into their pajamas, although Scatty only found her white silk nightgown. Ever since she went to US, she had never worn pajamas, back in Sperling she wore nightgown and now Cameron Goode bought her some again.

The next day was probably the best day Scatty ever had. She found out that knife throwing weren't her only expertise. She tried archery and her she can hit any target easily, even Abel and Anne was surprised. Now they were heading towards Cove-Ops class.

Abel sat at the very back of the room while Scatty and Abel sat in front of her. "Who's teaching?" Scatty whispered to Anne, but then an old woman using a wheelchair appeared from the doorway. Anne mouthed the word, "Buckingham."

Buckingham rolled her wheelchair towards the class, "Ladies, I know that field operations should start when you're in the 10th grade. Things are about to change." Then she moved towards Scatty, "Ms. Goode, I'm so sorry that I can't get you your folder. You coming here was such a…_surprise_." Scatty knew that by _surprise_ she means disturbing. "I mean, we never had a new student right in the middle of the second semester." Buckingham raised one of her eyebrows, "Would you care to explain why?"

Scatty swallowed Buckingham's dirty look. "I wasn't really into all the spying stuff." _Not a lie_

"What are you interested about?" She shot her the look again.

"Art." _Not a lie. _"I love to paint and sketch, but then Dad thought that it was time for me to…you know…do what they do." _A complete LIE_.

Buckingham nodded and moved on with the class. "Tonight, ladies, will be the time you show that you can do…you know…what they do." She mimicked Scatty's tone. She took out an evapopaper and scribbled a note then handed it to Scatty. "Goode. Abernathy. Bowel." She pointed at the trio, "Your clue. Work as a team." Then she continued with other groups.

Abel leaned to see what's on the paper, "What is it? Read it before it evaporates!"

Scatty cleared her throat before reading it out loud:

"Time: 8 o'clock

Objects: Steel all the ingredients you need to make a flare then make one and bring it to the class room.

Place: anywhere in Roseville, but not inside the school." Scatty blew a _pheww…_sound, "That's it." Both Abel and Anne looked at her. "I mean, before I went to the school, my dad took me to a mission…it was fine and harder than this." They both said "Oh." In an union and a soft way.

Scatty felt like a new girl. She didn't have to wear uniform in mission, which was something new even from Sperling. She wore a ripped British flag t-shirt and a blue jeans with black converse shoes. She looked at her friends who were still busy with their wardrobe, "Guys, it's 8 past 5 already, I'll go first okay?"

Anne nodded but didn't turn from her closet, "Yeah. Ok. The list is on the table!" Scatty went to the table and picked up a list…most of the ingredients could be found in the pharmacy. Scatty said few goodbyes and left the room. "Just like the old times." She mumbled.

Scatty stopped at a cotton candy stand and bought one while scanning the perimeters of the pharmacy. Scatty laughed when she some of the Gallagher girls trying to break through the back door of the pharmacy, but apparently they were too loud. Scatty was ready to reach her target but then the list flew out of her pocket and stuck on one of the branches of the tree in the park. "Just great." She mumbled.

_NOTE: next time you're on a mission, make sure you have a secure place to put your list of things._

Scatty was about to climb the tree, but then someone poked her back. She didn't know if it was her defensive reflex or just her old time habit, but she spun the person and pinned him on the ground while holding his hand in an easy angle to break. "Whoa there…" The boy spoke.

Scatty quickly let go of her pin and his hand, "So sorry." She helped him up.

The boy shook his head and laughed, "No problem." He looked at Scatty then the tree, "I'll go get it for you." He offered. Before Scatty could complain, he was already up. He climbed just as fast as a professional, and that is the time when pages of the 'what to be suspicious at' pages echoed on Scatty's mind.

_1#: when you think that you should be suspicious about it, ask that person._

The boy jumped from the tree with the list in his grip and touched down right in front of Scatty, "Here you go."

"Thanks." Scatty said as she gave her sweetest smile. "So tell me, how can you climb that fast?"

The boy smiled, "Oh, it's nothing. Why don't you tell me about those moves and I'll tell you mine?"

_2#: when he offered an information exchange, pretend to agree and make the person to answer your questions first._

"Okay, why don't you say yours first?" She offered.

"Climbing Gallagher walls, but always fails." Then he looked at the big walls of the school, "now they got barbed wires." He looked back at Scatty, "Your turn."

_3#: Do not tell yours and give the person a distraction_.

"I'm so sorry, but do you mind if I ask you about your name?" Scatty said as she took a seat on the bench right under the tree where the list was stuck before.

"Alex, yours?" He sat down too. Scatty smiled, he's buying it.

"Hyacinth." She said as she played with her hair.

"Well Hyacinth, what's up with all those medical stuff?" He asked her as he leaned closer.

Scatty stood up, "Oh yea, I need to get those things fast for my science project!" She ran away and shouted, "Thanks for the chat, Alex!"

Scatty stopped running and looked around her then her watch, not much time left, the only way she could get the ingredients was by stealing them from her classmates. "Got cha!" She exclaimed in her head after seeing a group of her class mates. "Shopping time."

Scatty readied her feet and ran pass through the group. "Hey!" one of the girl exclaimed, but none of them realized that their bottle of A- was gone. Scatty quickly asked a paper bag from the nearest stand and put the bottle in. She did the same thing all over again with the other groups. She stole one ingredients from Each group. Scatty knew that if she stole all in one group, they will notice her.

Once the list was completed, Scatty walked towards the school but then she heard a sound of a heli and quickly hide up in a tree which was covered by leaves. The helicopter landed inside the Gallagher's Garden, it's an ally. As she was about to jump down, someone pinned her on the tree and used the style she had used on Alex, "Welcome to Gallagher, Hyacinth!" Scatty managed to turn around to see who said it, Alex.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:

Scatty felt weak, she tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't see anything, it seemed like the room was pitched black. Scatty felt someone gripping her hand, as she was about to scream, a hand covered her mouth, and someone whispered on her hears, "Just be quiet and follow me." Scatty knew that the sound was familiar, it was Zach Goode.

Scatty tried to stand up but immediately fell back, "I can't" she whispered back. She could hear Zach sighed. Zach whispered, "I can't take her, she's drugged." Scatty knew that he was talking through his comm to whoever was out there. "Time for plan B….Of course I'll stay here with her!" He whispered back to Scatty's ear, "Things are about to get ugly."

Just as he finished his sentence, they could hear all the BANGs, BAMs, and BOOMs from outside. "What's going on?" Scatty tried to get up, but she was too weak. "The CIA are busting in." The lights are back on, Scatty could see around the room now. She could see Zach in a black suit. He had guns and some weird stuff on his belt, and he was holding Scatty's hand really tight.

Suddenly some guys in black suits busted into the room, "Freeze!" They yelled at Zach. "CIA?" I asked him. "Nope." He answered me before he pushed me down from the metal bed I was lying on and started shooting at them. There were no more shots. "Are you okay?" he asked me. "I'm fine, although when you pushed me, my head banged on the solid metal floor." I answered him.

Another guy was about to shoot at us, but then something shot him from the back. "You guys okay?" asked an agent that I knew I've seen before. "Better than before." Zach answered him as he checked my pulse. The agent carried me, "Zach, you cover us."

The three of us went through the door and…I don't really know which way we go, my head hurt really bad, "Owh." I groaned. "Stay with us kiddo!" The agent that carried me spoke to me. "Say something, anything." He continued.

"Didn't I kick your thigh, once?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He laughed. "Zach, sniper. 2 o'clock!" and Zach shot at that direction.

"What's your name?" I asked him again, trying to keep myself awake.

"Grant, name's Grant." He answered me. "Zach, this is not good, her heart beat is slowing down!"

"Just a little further!" Zach yelled as he shot another man down.

"Hang on, kiddo. You can do it!" He said as he turned left or was it right? Oh I don't know. "Sing that creepy song you sang before!" he begged me.

"_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now, come on don't fight, little girl your save and…_" I didn't managed to finish the song before I passed out on his shoulders.

* * *

Everything was white, the ceiling was bright, but it was probably the only thing I could see right then. I tried to move my finger…it worked. "Jonah, she's awake." A female voice spoke on my right side. "It's okay…Sca- I mean Hyacinth." I heard a door being opened and closed.

"Well it's about time. You've been out cold for 3 days." A male voiced spoke to me, but I couldn't see him. I tried to stand up and it worked. I found a blonde woman, that almost looked like Anne, and a thin male agent that I've seen with Grant before.

The three of them stood in silence for awhile, and finally Scatty spoke, "You're that agent who thought I was in a foreign chase." I mumbled.

The guy laughed, "yeah, and my name is Jonah by the way." He shook my hand then pointed at the woman beside him, "this is Liz Sutton."

I couldn't really hear him that clear, his voice were more like vibrations trying to drill my skull. I looked at my hand that was covered with bandages and asked them, "What did they do to me?"

Jonah's face turned down, "They smashed your finger bones." His eyes met Scatty's teary eyes, "but since I am a genius…I fixed them." Scatty smiled, to show how relieve she was. "Although, you are not to use them for 3 months."

"Three months? But I have finals!" Scatty exclaimed.

"The school looked through your recent report and understood everything, it's okay, you will get to grade 9." Liz stood up and patted Scatty's back.

"but…what can I do until then?"

"Go home and rest, you're still weak for anything." Jonah smiled as an encouragement. "I'll call Zach and Cammie in." he went out.

Scatty looked up to see Liz, "They did it so that I couldn't throw knifes, am I right?" Liz only nodded.

"Don't be sad, Erin told us that you found another expertise." Liz smiled as Zach and Cammie went in. "Archery."

* * *

Scatty spent her 2 and a half months by chewing bubble gum and watching television. Sometimes she went out jogging (under Cammie's supervision, of course) but then her head started to hurt and they went home. Today, was probably the most exciting day she had for 3 months.

Jonah undid her bandages, "Try to move your fingers now." Scatty did, they were working fine, and she didn't feel any pain, although they were a little rusty since she wasn't using them for a long time.

Cammie handed her some throwing knife and pointed at the mug that was placed further away. "Try to throw." Scatty did, and the mug broke to pieces, she smiled and so did Cammie and Jonah.

Scatty looked at the calendar, "It's 11th June, I missed the final." Cammie walked to her and hug her from behind. "I know I'm still getting to grade 9, but it feels…" Scatty couldn't finish her words, but Cammie understood her perfectly.

Jonah stood up from the stool he was sitting on and looked outside the window. "Hmmm, Zach is back." He turned to Scatty, "Take it this way, the other kids only had a month of holiday, you have four." Scatty knew that it was suppose to be comforting, but it wasn't.

Zach went in from the doors and scanned the room. "Well, well, well, looks like we have our knife thrower back." He said as he picked up the knife that was used to broke the mug to pieces. He walked to Cammie and kissed her before he ruined Scatty's hair and shook Jonah's hand.

Scatty excused herself and went up stairs. She threw herself on her bad and stared at her ceiling, "How boring can another month of day off be?"

* * *

Scatty was in her turquoise mini-dress with a matching not-so-high heels, Cammie did something to her hair that made it straight but a little curly on the bottom. Scatty went out from her room and found Zach in a tux, sipping coffee from his favorite mug. "You look great!" He exclaimed when he saw her descended the stairs. Scatty rolled her eyes, "Yeah, and you're such a good lair." She replied flatly.

Cammie went out from the bathroom; she was wearing a red strapless dress that fits her like a glove. Zach gave his flirty smile to her, "I want you out of that dress already." Cammie smiled back, and Scatty pointed to her mouth showing how disgusting they are.

The three of them went into the car, and Zach drove. Scatty watched houses and trees that they passed. The three of them were silent before finally Scatty hummed a tune. "Nice tune, what the title?" Cammie asked her. "I don't know." Scatty answered.

"Oh, where did you hear it?" Cammie asked again.

Scatty took out her De Ossie phone. Zach had given her the phone so he would know where she is no matter how far she goes. "Here" she gave the phone to Cammie. Cammie took a look at the phone, then handed it back to Cammie.

"We're here." Zach said as the car passed the castle's security. "I hate castles." Scatty mumbled under her breath. "Gallagher academy is in a…" Zach was about to cut, but she snapped back, "Gallagher academy is in a mansion."

The three of them went down from the car and towards the castle. There, a guy with broad shoulders was waiting for us, "What took you so long?" The guy yelled in a plumy British accent.

Zach gestured at Scatty and Cammie, "Girls care about their look much more than guys."

Scatty snapped, "Girls does, female spies think of their cover much more than guys." Scatty didn't know if it was because she was insulted or she was in a bad mood, but she said it anyway. The broad shouldered guy chuckled and offered his hand, "So, you're Hyacinth Goode. I'm Edward Townsend." The guy winked at Scatty, that way Scatty knew that he knew the truth.

The introduction didn't take long, the group decided to split up; Zach and Cammie went together, while Scatty went with Townsend. Scatty played her cover really well (Townsend noticed).

"Grandfather, remember that time when we had dinner with Prince Charles?" Scatty said as she mimicked a spoilt British brat accent. "Indeed, my love. Such a charming prince." Townsend supported her cover. Scatty could hear Zach and Cammie playing their cover as her parents; more like the covers they've been playing for more than 3 months.

Scatty could still see the piece of paper that Zach had handed to her whenever she closed her eyes:

_Objective: Assassinate Sir. Oleander Brew._

_Time taken: 45 minutes_

They have circled the castles for 30 minutes; there will always be a crowd no matter where they went. Finally, they decided to regroup on the dance floor. Scatty could see Zach and Cammie from the distance, she and Townsend was already walking towards them, when a boy approached her, "Well, you certainly looked beautiful, Abigail!"

"Well dear, who's the young chap?" Townsend asked Scatty, he was playing his cover.

"Oh, this is…" Scatty was about to explain, the boy stepped forward, offered his hand and spoke, "Henry Brew. Nice to meet you, my Lord." He looked at Scatty, then looked back at Townsend, "Do you mind if I borrow the beautiful Abigail for a second? They're certainly playing our song." Townsend smiled, "Oh no, no, no, you two have fun."

Scatty didn't want to dance. Scatty wanted to regroup with the Goodes. "Are you sure? Remember that heart attack when I left you alone?" She asked him. 'Please buy it, please buy it!' Scatty thought. "I'll be fine, and..Oh look, your parents are there! You go on and have fun." And just like that he left Scatty and Henry.

Henry offered his arm for her put her hands on, and she did. The two of them waltzed on the dance floor. "You looked very beautiful, Abigail; I love what you did to your hair!" he said as he spun her around. _Ask him to take you somewhere private_ Scatty could hear Zach talking through her comm. "Henry, why don't you show me around this beautiful castle" She put her hands around Henry's neck "You know, somewhere more…private." She gave him her best fake smile.

Zach watched as Scatty disappeared with Henry, "Where do you think they'll be?"

Townsend laughed, "Suddenly having a fatherly cautions?" Zach's face stayed still. "I don't know." Townsend finally answered.

"G-guys…" Cammie bubbled in an American accent, it seemed like she was forgetting her cover. "Circles!" She pointed at some guys with familiar faces.

Townsend spoke through his comm, "Shadow, come in shadow…get back here!" he said as he called Scatty by her codename, but the three of them couldn't hear anything but static. "Comm's jammed!" he yelled at Zach and Cammie.

Cammie's face turned red, she closed her eyes for awhile and bit her bottom lip. "Let's split up and get Shadow!" and just like that, the three of them went.


	6. Chapter 6

Scatty was alone with Henry, in the private drawing room. She could hear static on her comm. She was panicking. "Yes, we jammed your communication." Henry said as he smiled and three buffy guys with guns busted into the room.

Scatty rolled her eyes, the circle won't stop tracking her. "Yeah, simple pathetic amateur stuff." She mumbled as she sat on one of the arm chairs. "Tell me, how can I help you?" She smiled as crossed her arms.

"We crushed your fingers, they fixed it. We kidnapped you, they found you. We kept you safe and sound, they got you."Henry handed her a glass of wine.

"Aren't you too young for alcohols?" Scatty took the glass, but she didn't drink it.

"Ah, rules are meant to be broken, Scatty." Henry winked and took a sip of his wine…he knows. "My father was nothing but an old fashioned dog, useless." He nodded at the three guys, and they took Scatty's arms, holding her in a position where she couldn't attack. "Take it this way, I did your mission, and you give me a favor."

"What might that be?" Scatty shook her hand, trying to release herself from the guys' grip.

"Nothing much, all I need you to do, is stay here until the Goodes and Townsend arrives." He gave his charming smile again.

"What will you do to them?" Scatty asked him, now she's worried. Henry chuckled and whispered on her ears, "Now, smart bad guys don't tell their plans."

* * *

"I found it!" Cammie shot a look to Zach and Edward. The three of them prepared their guns, and Edward busted the door open. There, they found Scatty tied on an armchair with three guys surrounding her, pointing their rifles at her, across her, there was Sir Brew's lifeless body, on the other side, was Henry Brew, laughing as if he was expecting everything.

Henry clapped his hands, "Cameron Morgan Goode, Zach Goode, and well, well, well, Edward Townsend, what a surprise." He laughed, "By surprise, I mean I've been expecting you all." He walked around the huge desk and raised his hands on the air, "Let's talk about…things, shall we? In a nice way of course, you with no guns, and my men with no rifles…oh, and Ms. Akehurst out of her…uncomfortable position."

Scatty rolled her eyes, "What a deal…"

The three of them put their guns down, and so did Brew's men. "Oh please, have a seat!" Henry pointed at the empty arm chairs. The agents took their seats and the Brew's men took their position in front of the doors. "Do not even think of fighting, with a press, I can blow this castle up to pieces." He pointed at a button that was on the desk.

"What do you want?" Edward asked him. "What does a spoilt little boy like you want?" then he turned at Sir Brew's dead body and swallowed his spit, "What does a spoilt little boy that…killed his father want?"

Henry chuckled again, which was very annoying for Cammie. "Just tell us what you want."

Henry sat on his desk and chuckled, "CIA owe my mother, Jane Claimington, a favor." He ran fingers on the edge of the desk, "She was the leader of the Circle's Splinter group..well, after Catherine of course." Zach tensed a little. "Before my mom died, she gave me her wish, the wish that they must grant." He went to the shelves and picked up a thick book with a symbol of Omega on it. He flipped some pages until he found a small paper. He unfolded the paper and read it, "Keep the tradition."

Zach crossed his legs, "What do you mean?"

Henry chuckled…for the third time, "You and I, we are not that different."Zach tensed again. "Your wife knows the list."

"Knew, _knew_." Cammie corrected.

"Yeah, you went to one of those creepy mental doctors and got your mind cleared with those impossible medicines…what did it do to you? Oh yes, you can't have kids…what a pity." Henry didn't smile nor did he chuckled. He took out a small black cylinder from the drawer of the desk, "Cure for the potion."

"Potion?" Zach shouted, he stood up and Brew's men took their position to attack him.

Henry chuckled and raised his hands to hold his men, "My mother is smart, the medicine didn't have any side effect, but you know…she loves to play with stuff." He chuckled again. "I want a join team, the splinter group of Circle, and CIA.." he looked at Townsend, "…and other agencies of other countries."

"What for?" Zach sat back on his seat after a gesture from Cammie.

"To bring the Circle down." The four of them was shocked. "No offense, I love the community before they say they were going to take over the whole world."

Zach bit his bottom lip, Cammie rubbed her forehead, Townsend cupped his hand under his chin, Scatty was the only one that manage to pull out the words, "They aren't the leader of the CIA, we can't decide everything."

Henry chuckled, he pulled out a remote form his pocket, pressed a button, and a big screen full of Leo Brown's face filled it. "We are live, ladies and gentlemen." Henry declared. He turned to the screen and spoke, "What do you think, Leo?"

Leo bit his lips, then he said, "Release them and then we'll talk about this." Henry shook his head, "Alright, but remember, I want them to do it."

* * *

The decision was made, they will work together with the Splinter, and Scatty was not going. "But…" Scatty tried to talk to Zach.

"No buts, you're under 18 and you are not qualified as field agent!" Zach said as he stood up and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Scatty stood up the chair she was sitting on fell on the floor with a loud bang. "He said, 'I wan't them to do it'!" Zach didn't lose, "Yes, them as in me, Cammie, and Townsend." "Urgh!" Scatty shouted and mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that?" Zach exclaimed. Scatty looked down and mumbled longer words again. "Alright, that is it, you are GROUNDED!"

"Zach!" Cammie tried to calm her husband, Scatty did say something bad, but Cammie knew it was because she was really angry.

"No, Cam!" He turned to Scatty again, "Go back to your room!" Scatty did as what she was told; she ran to her room and slammed the door shut. "Humph." Zach said as he went into his office.

Instead of being angry with Zach's action, Cammie smiled, "Now, we are officially a family."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: First of all, let me answer your questions...**

** Cammie didn't want to remember the list so, she agreed to drink a potion, which was actually poisoned by Henry's mom...which makes her sterile, however Henry offered a cure for it.**

** The chapter suggestions..might be hard to do, but i'll try.**

** -Audie-**

* * *

"Checkmate!" Annie shouted as she beat Abel once more in the chest game. Abel groaned. The three of them were sent to Anna Karenina's house. Anna was a KGB agent that once had helped Zach got into CIA legacy.

Scatty let herself fell to the soft pillows. "I feel like a prisoner." Abel mumbled.

"We are prisoners." Scatty mumbled back, and just after she said that, Anna walked in with a plate of cookies and 3 glasses of Kool-aids. "Snack?" the Russian said as she put them down on the floor. Yeah, floor, the room was only furnished with soft pillows, 3 sheets of thick blankets and a chest board. "Thank you." Scatty said with a smile.

Anna went out again, and the room was back on silent. "Now what?" Annie tidied the chest games.

"I can't believe he's doing this!" Scatty couldn't take it anymore, she threw the glass across the room. "I can't believe you Zach!" She shouted, but then she covered her mouth with her hands, realizing what she just said.

"You know, sometimes I get angry with my dad, but I never call him by his name or yell 'I can't believe you Grant!'" Abel stated, she and Annie stood up, "Is he really your dad, Hyacinth?" That question shook the creep out of Scatty. She couldn't lie to her best friends, but she had to keep the secret. "Yes, but I'm just so…" Before she could finish, Anna went back in and said, "You have a call."

Scatty followed Anna out of the room, as they descend from the stairs; Anna whispered in Russian, "Temper, you almost blew your cover." Scatty nodded, she knew that the 50 year old senior agent is right. Amanda pointed at an old vintage telephone on the table near the window, "Make it quick."

Scatty picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Where are you, Skip?" A voice spoke in a heavy British accented male voice, it was Henry.

"Held as hostage." Scatty said as she rolled her eyes.

"Get out from that house, we are going to our own mission."

"Why on earth should I believe that you won't hurt me?"

"Because we are all in one side." He answered shortly.

Scatty closed her eyes, "I can't sneak out of the house."

"I know."

"Karenina is good."

"I know."

"How do you think I can get out of here?"

Henry's voice was cold, "I don't know, just get out of there before it's too late."

Scatty became cautious, "What do you mean?" but the phone was hung.

Anna came into the room, and just like that Scatty realized that Henry was right, there was something wrong with her, she could see it from the pulse of her eyes. "Ms. Karenina, may I head outside?" Scatty stammered as she managed to pull out the words.

Anna raised one of her eyebrows, "For what, dear?" She smiled at Scatty.

Scatty bit her bottom lip, "Henry asked me to." Anna smiled, okay, that is it, Anna was not herself. "Well, what are you waiting for? Oh yes, your knifes." Anna said as she reached for one of the old thick books she has on her shelves. She opened the page, and there were knifes hidden in them. Anna quickly hand the book to Scatty.

Scatty was surprised to see her actions, Zach had personally asked her to keep it unless Scatty was in big danger. She took the knifes and slipped the behind her jacket sleeves. Anna walked away, she grabbed a kitchen knife and went up stairs. "Where are you going?" Scatty asked her.

"No witness, no survivor." She answered her with a chuckle.

"Wait, what?" Scatty quickly ran upstairs, she was going to tackle Anna to the ground, but must I repeat? Anna was a senior KGB agent, she avoided it easily, she kicked Scatty on the stomach sending her stumbling on the stairs.

Anna quickly ran upstairs mumbling _no witness, no survivor_. For a second, Scatty leaned on the railings, trying to catch her breath. "Aargh!" came a scream from above, it was Annie. Scatty forgot about her pain and ran upstairs. There she found Abel pinned on the ground, and the kitchen knife on Annie's leg. "No, you have to go outside." Anna smiled to her. Scatty jumped, and pinned Anna to the ground, she kept her hands tight around Anna's throat.

"Wake up!" Scatty screamed as she felt Anna kicking her back. _She's not coming back, she's not waking up_ Scatty thought, and just like that, she jumped a feet away from Anna, and faster than anyone could blink, a knife went through the Russian's skull.

Scatty looked around and found Annie in Abel's aid. She felt numb, she fell on her knees, and covered her face with her hands to hid her sobs. They all stayed in that same position for awhile, but then Scatty felt a hand on her shoulder. "You okay, Skip?" Henry's voice whispered behind her.

Scatty stood up, looked at Anna's lifeless body and then to Henry's eyes. His pulse were steady, he didn't do it. "Skip?" He called her again. Scatty didn't leave her eyes off his. "This is why I told him that I want _them_. Zachary, Cameron, Rebecca, Grant, Jonas, Elisabeth, and _you_." He leaned and hugged her, "If they had listened to me, this wouldn't have happened."He hugged her, and she had let him.

Henry pulled away from her and looked at Abel and Annie, "We need to get out of here." They nodded as an agreement at him.

* * *

They were at the Brew's. Annie was getting her leg fixed in the drawing room. "Trust me, my mother had developed many kind of cure." Henry said, "Even the ones for very dangerous diseases." And his words was proven when Annie walked out of the doors normally.

"I didn't even feel a thing!" Annie exclaimed. Henry chuckled and gave Scatty and Abel a grin. A maid came into the hall and curtsied at Henry. "Sir, the council meeting is starting." Henry nodded at her. "Shall we?" He gestured at the girls to walk before him.

They went inside an office, Henry pressed a button on the wall, and then the walls went black and got replaced with 14 screen that's circling them. Then, the screens showed 14 different people's faces with their countries below them.

"It zeemed zhat you underezzimated ze circlez." Said an old Guy from Russia. "I lozt a very good operativez." The Russian guy blew a _pheww_ sound. "Zhe iz ze bezt agent in KGB." Right then Scatty knew that he was talking about Anna.

"The agent was not herself, and she was going to kill _them_." Henry defended himself and pointed at them. He looked at the only person Scatty could recognize, Leo. "I told you that I want it _them_, including her."

"Ms. Goode? I do not think she will do much." An Italian woman spoke in heavy Italian accented English. Scatty's palm started to sweat, the woman didn't know, but that was scaring her more than if she knows.

"The fact that the Goodes hid their child for more than ten years already proven that she is very helpful and dangerous." Henry was keeping Scatty's cover.

A Lady from England, seriously, her title was a Lady, which is very un-spy-ish, cleared her throat and sipped her tea. Henry looked at her, "Yes Melody?" He asked her. The Lady fixed her hair and smiled, "Dangerous indeed, for the Circle or for us? The Cloaks are just formed, we cannot have a loose cannon just yet."

That was it; Scatty stood next to Henry and faced the Lady Melody with all her pride. "For all my missions, done for Circle or not, had never failed due to the lack of ego." She faced each faces one by one, "You can ask the Circle themselves for confirmations."

Hamilton Eisenhower from America smiled, "True, the Crow won't stop talking about her rescue." Yes, rescue, that is what they call a person they held safe and sound, and Crow? Oh yes, it was the codename the Headmistress of Sperling School of arts.

A guy from Afghanistan spoke, "Okay, let us not waste time, the girl is in the Cloaks. Leo, stop being stubborn will you?" He adjusted his camera and spoke, "This council meeting is officially over." Then his screen went black followed by the others. Henry pressed a button and the room went back to normal.

"What is Cloaks?" Annie was the first one to ask the questions.

"Well it's the name of the join team of Countries Agencies and the Circle's Splinters of course." Henry chuckled, "Lame name right? But it suits it." He walked outside the room, but stopped in front of the door, "Yes Scatty, The Circle knows about us. Our secret is out, well…" He turned and gave his charming smile, "Not all of our secrets…would you like to be blonde or red haired?"


End file.
